Various advancements in networking address interoperability of one or more devices across one or more networks. Two different physical networks may communicate via a network device. A network device, such as a router, may create a hardware bridge between two networks. Additionally, a remote device, such as a device on a remote network, for example, may communicate with a local network by executing a virtual private network (VPN), typically by executing a software program. VPN software may create a reasonably secure channel of communication between a remote device and local network and may route traffic to the remote device. This may allow the remote device to communicate with the local network as if the remote device were physically part of the local network, rather than remote.
Although physically connecting a network via a hardware bridge is done, there may be several drawbacks. First, a hardware bridge does not typically include the capability of interoperating via higher levels of a network protocol. A network protocol refers to a set of signaling conventions for the purposes of a communications network governing interoperation or communications between devices that comply with the protocol. Typically, a network protocol has several layers. These layers are referred to as a communication stack. Various types of communications occur across various layers. As one moves higher in this communication stack, additional functions may be available by transmitting communications that are compatible or compliant with the network protocol at these higher layers. Therefore, for example, a hardware bridge usually cannot forward signal packets since it operates at a layer of the communication stack that does not provide that capability. However, typically, using the network protocol layer, and higher layers (not discussed herein), a user may, for example, effect device communication permissions, user communication permissions, etc. Because a hardware bridge does not operate at the network protocol level, typically, there is little user control for higher layer functions.
A second drawback of a hardware bridge is that it may be difficult to setup or modify without specialized skills and/or experience. Furthermore, making changes at a hardware layer may noticeably affect performance of a network.
A VPN may enable a remote device to communicate via a local network, but has its own drawbacks. A router may allow communications from a remote device to a VPN server on a local network. A remote device may be authenticated and the VPN server may create a special route between the local network and the remote device. However, a route may be created and re-created if the remote device is power cycled. Also, a VPN typically only affects a single remote device.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.